


Undetermined

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: None yet





	Undetermined

Leia Organa sat in the nurse's breakroom at the hospital, clutching a thick, green blanket around her shoulders. A few of the other nurses gave her confused looks, but none of them said anything to her. She pulled the blanket tighter around herself, sniffling quietly and waiting for Amilyn to come back with a change of clothes. Amilyn finally did and handed her a pair of light blue scrubs. "They might be a little big on you but they're the closest to your size that I could find." Amilyn said quietly. Leia took them from her and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, Amilyn noticed she had started crying again. "Leia, hon, come here," Amilyn beckoned her closer; Leia slowly walked into her arms, stifling her sobs, "Everything will be alright. I'm glad you came to me, but I think you should tell Han too. He would understand." Leia shook her head and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "He'll be so worried about me and I hate when he worries. I just- how will he understand that I wanted to leave him behind? That I wanted to leave Ben behind? I tried to be strong, but it's so hard." She whimpered. Amilyn swallowed the urge to cry at how defeated Leia sounded and gently rocked her back and forth. "I know, hon. But he loves you, and I know he'd want you to feel better." Amilyn soothed. Leia nodded, agreeing to let Amilyn call Han and let him know what was going on. Han was at the hospital with her in less than 15 minutes. He said nothing, he didn't need to. What Leia needed was comfort beyond words, so he held her close to his chest and kissed her forehead. An hour later, after much debate on her part, Leia reluctantly agreed to undergo a 72 hour suicide watch. She was none too pleased about the situation, but she also didn't trust herself not to do something drastic. You won't- you'll stay with me?" Leia asked quietly, hoping Han would say yes. She really didn't want to be alone in the hospital. Han answered her question by climbing into the bed and pulling her into his arms. Leia smiled weakly and settled back against him, trying to drift into a peaceful sleep. Her attempt at sleep was disrupted by Ben barreling into the room. Leia glanced at him briefly before closing her eyes again. "Mom?" He asked. She shifted slightly, her eyes still closed. "I'm fine, Benny." She murmured softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a shit writer but I wanted to give it a shot so please no hate.


End file.
